Misunderstandings
by BootsOfDespair
Summary: He loves her like a younger brother does to his older sister but, she loves him like a girl love a boy. ...This is my one shot...don't be harsh on me...AllenxLenalee


**This is my third fanfic...AllenxLenalee...OneShot!**

**I do not own -man...Sorry if my English is not correct or I have wrong grammars...well I just wanted to share my fanfic**

**Prologue **

Lenalee Lee is just a simple girl with a very indescribable life. When she was 6 yrs old her parents died and no one is left for her, it's a good thing that she was send in an orphanage that manage to give her a home and a food, and it even manage to give her a proper education until 8th grade. But as if life is too cruel to her the orphanage went into a crisis that it has to be closed. Lenalee wandered to find a job and another home.

"Where can I get a job?" she gave out a sigh while looking at a shopping mall. Lenalee entered the mall and started finding some poster for job opportunities. Everywhere she look, people seems to be enjoying themselves…why? why do I have to get through this kind of life? Why me? Did I do something wrong? Lenalee always ask herself these questions. How cruel can God be, she even thinks sometimes and then smile _'He can't be true, if he's true then why don't give me something good…' _

Lenalee let out a sigh and saw a poster at a restaurant, she approached it and read the message **WANTED WAITRESS **her eyes glitters and somehow she felt happy

"Any job is fine for me…as long as it gave me a living"

But when she was about to go in to the restaurant a boy who is about 3yrs younger than she is hugs her

"Nee-san!" the boy said, he's crying and keep on calling Lenalee NEE-SAN. Lenalee's eyes widens, she don't know what to do, who is this boy? She gently pushed the boy to release herself from the hug

"Uhmm…you see kid I'm not your nee-san" but the boy refuses to let go of her "No…nee-san please don't leave me again"

A woman hurriedly run to them "Allen-kun that's not your sister, let's leave now your father will be worried" but the boy still don't want to let go of Lenalee "I'm very sorry about the behavior of Allen he just miss his sister so much" the woman said while grabbing the boy who is clinging to Lenalee as if his life depends on her. Lenalee looked at the boy with pitiful eyes.

"Sorry kid but I'm not really your sister" she said in a sad tone

The boy started to cry in a painful way and the woman with him started panicking "Allen-kun please stop crying! Ah! I'm sorry please…sir…stop crying"

Lenalee looked at the boy and feel the fang of guilt wash over her so she bended a little so that her height is the same as the boy, she started patting the boys head, she handed him a candy (that's the last one the she buy for her lunch). The boy stopped crying and looks at Lenalee with teary eyes.

"You know you shouldn't cry because you're a boy right...Somehow I know the pain in losing someone…I'm so sorry to tell you I'm not your sister" Lenalee smiled at Allen who stopped crying and now busy in eating his candy, but still deep inside the boys heart he wanted to cry.

"Ah ano…You are?" the woman question

"I'm Lenalee Lee…"

"I'm Miranda Lotto…I'm sorry for the trouble that sir cause to you" the older woman smiled and offer her hand to the girl and Lenalee glady accept the hand "If you need help with anything don't hesitate to tell me since you help me to calm Allen-kun"

And when Lenalee averted her point of view to the sign in the restaurant it's gone

"*sigh* Now I will have to find another job" Lenalee whisper to herself but too loud for Allen and Miranda to hear after all they are beside her.

"I think we have a right job for you…can you be my personal maid Lenalee-nee-san" Allen stated happily

"really?" she asked

"but…" Miranda said

"but?"

"you're too young to be a personal maid" Miranda said

"I'm fine with it…just gave me a job please…." Lenalee pleaded _'If I couldn't find a job…I'm going to die out of hunger, what a pitiful way to die'_

"Ok"

Outside the mall is a car waiting for them but take note it's not just a simple car "it's a limousine". Lenalee, Miranda and Allen went inside the car, and Lenalee is dumbfounded because inside it's like an expensive hotel room except that the height is a little bit small. And the surprises in Lenalee's life don't end there when they arrived at the house.

'_This is not a house…more of a mansion' _she said to herself *I'll let you my dear readers to run your imagination*

"Umh…Lenalee-chan this is Allen-kun's personal house and I'm gonna tour you around" Miranda said "Allen-kun please go to your room now"

"Ok…ma…see you later Miranda-san and Lenalee-nee-san" Allen said before running toward his room

_'Maybe God is not that cruel to her...maybe it's just his way to say things' _Lenalee said to herself as she watch the boy running.

So the tour goes on but there is one thing troubling Lenalee that is why Allen is so sad and keep calling her one-san

"That is…one year ago"

_Flashback_

"_Onee-san you're here!" Allen said with a concern voice_

"_Oh…Allen-kun" the girl with a pale face and thin body smiled at the worrying kid_

"_Father said that you shouldn't stress yourself right and one-san it's so cold out here, let's go back to the mansion" the boy stated while shivering because of the coldness. The older girl notices the shiver coming from the kid and gave him a comforting hug._

"_Arigatou nee-san" the boy said and hugs her back_

_**The girl is always sick because of her disease which she inherits from her mother. Everyday her condition gets worst**__. __**When Allen was younger so young to not know what is happening around him, his mother died. And his sister stood and fills the gap that his mother left. That is why Allen is so attached to his sister. But as if God is playing with him and also takes his sister away from him.**_

_End of Flashback_

"You know what I was in the state of shock when I saw you back then….I thought you're really ojou-sama but since she died last year I think that would be impossible" Miranda said in a low voice

"So that is why Allen-kun called me onee-san…cause he thought that I'm his sister"

**End of Prologue…Start of New Beginning **

**After 5 years**

"Allen-kun! You're gonna be late for school" Lenalee said while knocking at the door

"Ok I'm gonna open the door know" and when Lenalee opened the door she saw Allen struggling to put on his t-shirt, his head is stuck at the t-shirt hole. Lennalee giggle at the boy's appearance

"You're 15 yrs old now but still cannot put on his clothes on his own" Lenalee helped Allen fitting the t-shirt and the sudden contact with the boy's hand made her blush _'He's now fifteen…his not a child anymore'_

"Lenalee-nee-san…I'm sorry…Thanks for helping me" thanks to Lenalee, the t-shirt is now ok.

"I-its fine.." Lenalee said avoiding the Allen's eyes. Allen held out his hand and touches her forehead

"Lenalee-nee-san I think you should take a break….You're a little bit hot"

Day by day it's getting Lenalee confuse about her feelings, as the day progresses she started to feel the pain when she hears Allen call her 'Lenalee-nee-san' and as if a knife is stabbing her heart. She is certain to herself that she is in love with the boy but this love cannot be replied by the boy because he only sees her as his sister, nothing more. She cannot tell the boy how she feels because she know that it will ruin her relationship with him, the bond between them will breakdown

As a few more years pass Allen finally reach the coming of age where he will be able to marry someone he love. His father also become more impatient and always arranges a marriage meeting. And this made a large hole in Lenalee's heart until now she always love him but didn't have the chance to tell it, but she can always show it.

At the garden…

"Lenalee-nee-san, I don't like it" Allen said in a sad tone. He's been so down because almost every day his father arrange marriage meeting for him

"Allen-kun, you have to do what your father said to you"

"But I'm old enough to make my own decisions"

"Allen-kun your father is just thinking of your own sake…And he's getting old I think he just wanted to see you getting your own family before he gets tired" Lenalee said while putting her hand on Allen's shoulder _'He's shoulder is now broader'_

"Lenalee-nee-san what if I say…"

"what?"

"Can you be my girlfriend" Allen looked at her straight in the eyes that made her blush

"What are you say—" before Lenalee could finish her sentence Allen laugh, that is kinda disappointed laugh

"Of course that's impossible…ne…nee-san….Brother and Sister shouldn't have those kind of relationship"

Lenalee tried not to cry but when tears are going to fall she hugs Allen to hide it _'this is the only way to hide the truth from you, you're right I'm just your sister…just…just your sister'_ "You shouldn't joke like that, you scared me" Allen hug backs at her "I'm sorry nee-san"

***BootsOfDespair***

The pain increased when Lenalee found out that Allen has a fiancé and they will be married next month. Agony, solitude, Love, pain for her this four is the same.

_Flashback_

"_Allen she's your fiancé…Kumiko Ishihara" A girl entered the room where Allen, Lenalee, some maids and Allen's Father is_

"_But father I never heard about it!" Allen exclaimed_

"_You'll marry her no matter what"_

"_No" Allen clench his hand into a fist "No"_

"_Lenalee!" Allen's father called out that make her flinch "Yes, sir?"_

"_Help in the preparation"_

"_As you wish sir" Lenalee take a bow_

"_Lenalee-nee-san…not you too" Lenalee answer him with silence. 'Allen-kun, if you only know how much it hurts'_

"_Your marriage is scheduled next month…" his father and the girl exited the room leaving them dumbfounded._

_End of Flashback_

A warm liquid started to run down her face and she broke into a sob. It's all that she can do. Nothing will change the fact that she fell in love with a boy that cannot return her love back and now that boy is getting married.

***BootsOfDespair***

The days pass as fast as the decision that Allen's father made, the day of Allen Walker's wedding.

"Allen-kun it's almost time" Lenalee is helping Allen in arranging his necktie; you can see in Allen's eyes the deep sorrow he's going through.

"I know" with that Allen exited the room, leaving Lenalee as she shed the last tears she will be shedding in preparation for Allen's wedding.

"Are you ok with it?" a female voice said in a sad tone

"Miranda-san…" Lenalee panicked and wipe the remains of her tears with the back of her hand

"Lenalee-chan I know what you feel…" She said while hugging the now trembling girl

"But…it's for his own good" Lenalee can't stop the tears from falling. The older woman patted the younger girl to show her sympathy

***BootsOfDespair***

Lenalee is flooded with memories as she watches the wedding ceremony

_Flashback _

_Valentine's day (Allen's 14 yrs old)_

"_Lenalee-nee-san! Here…chocolates for you!"_

"_Eh…why are you giving me this?"The boy gave a smile_

"_Because nee-san is very important to me"Lenalee blush_

"**Allen Walker do you take…"**

_Christmas Day (Allen's 14 yrs old)_

"_Nee-san, it's my birthday what is your gift to me?" Allen said while getting excited_

"_Here…I baked a cake for you" and Allen leaned and kiss Lenalee on the cheek_

"_Thank you nee-san"_

"**I may pronounce you man and wife"**

_Graduation Day_

_Allen hugged Lenalee "Thank you Lenalee-nee-san for being there for me always"_

"_Of course I'm your nee-san right…"_

"_Umh"_

"**You may kiss the bride"**

Lenalee puts on her façade of smile when Allen glances at her as if asking her approval.

**Allen's POV**

It's been 5 years since Lenalee-nee-san work for me. When will I stop calling her nee-san? I really wanted to call her Lenalee, I know that she only thinks of me as her younger brother. I wanted to show her that I can be a man.

Father is getting older and he wanted to see me with my own family. Everyday I attend marriage meeting with different girls but there is only one girl that I really love.

**At the garden**

"Lenalee-nee-san, I don't like it" Allen said in a sad tone. _'Because I have a person that I like'_

"Allen-kun, you have to do what your father said to you"

"But I'm old enough to make my own decisions"

"Allen-kun your father is just thinking of your own sake…And he's getting old I think he just wanted to see you getting your own family before he gets tired" Lenalee said while putting her hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Lenalee-nee-san what if I say…" _'I wanted you to become my girlfriend'_

"what?"

"Can you be my girlfriend" Allen looked at her straight in the eyes

"What are you say—" before Lenalee could finish her sentence Allen laugh, that is kinda disappointed laugh _'Base on her reaction I know it's impossible'_

"Of course that's impossible…ne…nee-san….Brother and Sister shouldn't have does kind of relationship"

Lenalee hugs Allen "You shouldn't joke like that, you scared me" Allen hug backs at her "I'm sorry nee-san" behind Lenalee's back Allen shed his tears silently. _'If you didn't hug me, I'm the one who is going to hug you'_

***BootsOfDespair***_  
_

"Allen she's your fiancé…Kumiko Ishihara" A girl entered the room where Allen, Lenalee, some maids and Allen's Father is

"But father I never heard about it!" Allen exclaimed. _'No this can't be happening…and also Lenalee-nee-san is here' _Allen take a glance at Lenalee who is in the state of shock.

"You'll marry her no matter what"

"No" Allen clench his hand into a fist "No" _'Never! I-I have a girl that I love'_

"Lenalee!" Allen's father called out that make her flinch "Yes, sir?"

"Help in the preparation"

"As you wish sir" Lenalee take a bow

"Lenalee-nee-san…not you too" Lenalee answer him with silence. _'Why? I thought you understand me…' _

"Your marriage is scheduled next month…" his father and the girl exited the room leaving them dumbfounded.

"Allen-kun you should do what your father is telling you"

'_If its Lenalee-nee-san really wants… then I have no choice'_

***BootsOfDespair***_  
_

"You may kiss the bride" I looked at her for the last time her stare is hurting me, she smiled at me as if giving me her approval.

**It's a goodbye to my unrequited love for her…**

**_Fin  
_  
**

**Wha- it's finish...Do you think I should remark this and end it with a happy ending...**

**Allen: So sad...*sniff***

**Lenalee: *Nod* Yeah *sniff**sniff***

**Me: Stop the drama already(started to cry)**

**REVIEWS please  
**


End file.
